total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scary Movie 2
Scary Movie 2 is a 2001 parody film. It is the second film of the Scary Movie franchise. Though part of the first Scary Movie's tagline read "...No sequel", this film's tagline compensated by adding "We lied". The film parodies a range of horror-thriller movies, including The Exorcist, The Haunting, What Lies Beneath, The Amityville Horror, Poltergeist, The Changeling, Hannibal, Hollow Man and The Legend of Hell House. The film currently stands as the last film in the series to star the Wayans siblings, and the last to be directed by Keenen Ivory Wayans. Some of the original working titles were Scary Sequel and Scarier Movie. Plot The film opens with a parody of The Exorcist, during which teenager Megan Voorhees (Natasha Lyonne) becomes possessed by the spirit of Hugh Kane, the previous owner of the House. Two priests, Father McFeely (James Woods) and Father Harris (Andy Richter) attempt to drive Hugh's ghost out, but the exorcism does not go as planned, resulting in a chain of vomiting and various instances of pedophilia. Finally, McFeely responds to an insult towards his mother by shooting Megan. One year later, Cindy Campbell (Anna Faris), Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall), Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans), and Shorty Meeks (Marlon Wayans) are at college, trying to live new lives following the events of the previous film (although most of them actually died in Scary Movie, Brenda claims in a deleted scene that her death was a near-death experience). Cindy and Brenda get tagged by a socially maladjusted girl, Alex (Tori Spelling). Ray, still confused about his sexuality, has two new male friends, Tommy (James DeBello) and Buddy (Christopher Masterson). A charming yet lecherous teacher, Professor Oldman (Tim Curry) and his paraplegic assistant, Dwight Hartman (David Cross), plan to study the paranormal activity at a local haunted mansion called Hell House using the clueless teens. Meanwhile, Buddy's advances are spurned by Cindy, who is recovering from her previous relationship. When Cindy is the first to arrive at Hell House, she encounters a vulgar parrot (voice of Matt Friedman), and the caretaker, Hanson (Chris Elliott), who has a badly malformed hand. Later that evening, the group, including sexy newcomer Theo (Kathleen Robertson), sit down for dinner. Unfortunately, everybody loses their appetite due to Hanson's repulsive antics. In the night, Cindy hears voices directing her to a secret room, where she and Buddy discover a treasure chest containing the diary of the wife of the house's dead owner, Hugh Kane. They also find an old portrait of the wife and note Cindy's resemblance to her. Meanwhile, many of the teens fall victim to violent attacks. Cindy gets involved in a fist fight with the house cat, Mr. Kittles. A toy clown attempts to kill Ray — but thanks to some quick thinking, Ray perversely turns the tables and rapes the clown. A weed-monster turns Shorty into a joint and tries to smoke him — fortunately, the plant gets distracted by munchies and lets him escape. The ghost of Hugh Kane (Richard Moll) has sex with Alex in her bedroom, yet departs in the morning when Alex expresses her interest in becoming the new Mrs. Kane. Oldman is seduced and killed by the disfigured ghost of the murdered mistress. Shorty later encounters the same ghost, yet he seduces her instead. After Dwight equips the teens with weapons that can injure their spectral enemy, they are pursued throughout the mansion. Buddy and Cindy get locked in the refrigerator. Thinking that Buddy is dying from an encounter with the ghost, Cindy gives him a handjob. The couple then escape the room following a convoluted deus ex machina, in which Cindy uses a collection of random objects in the room to somehow produce a Caterpillar tractor, which she drives through the wall. Hanson himself gets possessed by Kane. Cindy, Brenda, and Theo team up to fight him in a parody of Charlie's Angels, but wind up defeated. Eventually, Dwight and the teens regroup, and agree to use Cindy as bait to lure Kane into a device that will destroy him. Just as they activate the device, they realize Cindy is still standing on it. Ray springs to action and saves her. The plan succeeds, freeing the group from the house's curse. Two months later, Cindy and Buddy are in a relationship and go out for a walk. However, Buddy disappears without notice when Cindy discovers Hanson at the hot dog stand. As Cindy backs away in fear, Hanson pursues her, and gets struck by a car driven by Shorty. Cast *Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell *Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks *Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks *Shawn Wayans as Ray Wilkins *Chris Masterson as Buddy *Kathleen Robertson as Theo *David Cross as Dwight Hartman *James Woods as Father McFeely *Tim Curry as Professor Oldman *Tori Spelling as Alex *Chris Elliott as Hanson *Andy Richter as Father Harris *Richard Moll as Hugh Kane (Hell House Ghost) *Veronica Cartwright as Mrs. Voorhees *Natasha Lyonne as Megan Voorhees *James DeBello as Tommy Category:Films Category:2001 release Category:Scary Movie series Category:Anna Faris films Category:Marlon Wayans films Category:Shawn Wayans films